Dans la cellule
by Yuuki.tohma
Summary: On sait tous ce que Gokû à vécu dans la cellule. Mais si on détaillait ? One shot.


**Titre de la fanfic :** Dans la cellule

**Auteur de la fanfic :** Yuuki Seijaku ou  
**Disclaimer :** Le manga de Saiyuki appartient à Kazuya Minekura.

**Genre de la fanfic :** Tranche de vie ? *sort*

**Couple :** Sanzô x Gokû

**Notes :** Cette fic, je l'ai écrit y a longtemps. Mais c'était plus un post RPG…Seulement voilà, je pense qu'elle est mieux en fanfic. Ecoutez là sur Open up your mind, ou For real version piano, ou bien encore sur Primavera de Ludovico Einaudi.

_Il se réveilla. Mais il savait que ça ne servait à rien. Aujourd'hui encore il serait tout seul. Tout ce qu'il verrait ce serait de la terre, des arbres, du brouillard et un soleil qu'il ne pouvait pas atteindre. Le désert.  
Mais était-ce un désert ? Il n'y avait rien mais c'était tout. La seule chose qu'il avait sous ses yeux était des espèces de gros poteaux couverts de papiers anciens. Il appelait ça des barreaux, parce que c'en était de toute manière.  
Depuis combien de temps s'était-il réveillé ici pour la première fois ? Il se souvenait encore de ce jour. Comme si c'était hier. _

**_Si j'avais été six pieds sous terre..._**

_Lorsque j'ai ouvert les yeux, je ne me souvenais de rien. Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'étais ici. Tout ce dont je me rappelais était mon nom. Gokû. Qui me l'a donné ? Pourquoi c'est la seule chose dont je me souviens ?  
J'ai regardé autour de moi, senti des poids à mes mains et mes pieds et un bruit m'a super surpris. Ça faisait gling gling. C'était tout noir et bizarre. Il y avait un gros rond accroché à ma jambe aussi.  
C'était un peu lourd mais surtout encombrant. Ça me gênait.  
Je me sentais triste alors que je ne savais même pas pourquoi. J'ai levé les yeux et j'ai vu des gros barreaux. Pourquoi j'étais ici ? Pourquoi le monde était-il enfermé par les poteaux ?_

Et il leva la tête encore, se rapprocha de plus en plus de ces barreaux. Alors qu'il regardait curieusement ce monde auquel il n'avait pas accès il vu quelque chose qui l'interpella.

C'était tout jaune et ça se trouvait dans la masse bleue qui recouvrait tout. Ça brillait sans s'arrêter et ça m'a fait un peu mal aux yeux. Il illuminait mon cœur et réchauffait mon corps. Pourtant j'avais froid. Mon cœur avait froid. Je savais que cette grosse boule jaune s'appelait le soleil. 

**_Je n'aurais pas voulu de soleil._**

_Il commençait déjà à faire nuit quand il sortit de ce souvenir. Il ne savait pas compter le temps et ignorait donner de solution à son problème de mémoire. Il eut beau tenter de se remémorer pendant des heures, rien n'y fit. Et quand deux jours plus tard il se réveilla à nouveau, il comprit que le silence allait encore l'absorber pendant des jours._

J'ai froid. Et le soleil n'est pas là. A la place le ciel est tout blanc et il y a pleins de petits ronds blancs qui tombent. Je préfère la forme ronde du soleil, parce que lui au moins il n'est pas silencieux. Il brille. Mais là c'est tout silencieux et cette masse blanche me fait peur. Comme si elle recouvrait tout. Elle m'étouffe. Mes chaines résonnent et sont l'unique bruit qu'il y a. Je déteste cette masse blanche. J'ai comme un noeud dans le coeur quand je la vois. J'aimerais sortir, mais j'ai peur qu'il n'y est plus rien, que ce soit le vide. Que ça soit tout blanc.

Il ferme ses yeux pour ne plus rien voir. Il n'entend déjà plus rien et cela lui fait déjà assez peur. Mais il préfère voir le noir. Parce que ça l'effraie moins. C'est comme si au lieu que le monde soit vide, il y avait plein de choses. Tellement que c'était tout sombre. Et il resta là, les yeux fermés, à attendre que le soleil revienne. Qu'il vienne le protéger de cette neige qui ne cesse de tomber avec ses rayons si brillant et réchauffant...

**_Si j'avais été six pieds sous terre..._**

**- Cui cui !**

_Le temps à passé, l'enfant est toujours là, mais le soleil est revenu. Gokû n'a plus froid et ce n'est plus silencieux.  
Et puis il y a ce petit oiseau, tout jaune qui l'observe._

Je tends un bras, la petite chose monte sur moi, enfin sur ma main et il est comme le soleil, il chauffe mon cœur, et je me mets à sourire. 

**- Cui ! Cui cui cuiii !**

_Le petit moineau qui depuis longtemps à quitté le nid de ses parents se met à émettre des bruits. Il doit bien aimer ce garçon qui n'a jamais vu personne.  
C'est une bonne compagnie. Et il lui rappelle tellement le soleil... Il rigole, tant il est heureux._

**- Comment tu t'appelles ?**  
**- Cui cui cui !**  
**- Moi c'est Gokû !**  
**- Cui cui !**

_Comme si l'oiseau le comprenait. Gokû n'est plus seul. Il a un ami tout petit. Tout gentil. Qui lui connait la liberté et le fait de voler. Ce qui ne l'empêche pas de se poser vers le petit brun qui va tellement mieux.  
Seulement l'horloge tourne lentement mais plus que l'on ne peut le croire..._

J'aime beaucoup ce petit oiseau ! Il est marrant !

**_Je n'aurais connu ni la liberté..._**

_L'enfant dort en ne se doutant de rien. Seulement, le voilà qui ouvre les yeux et qui est tout étonné, s'attendant à voir son ami pour jouer avec lui. Pour rigoler. Il rit enfin après tout. Quelqu'un est enfin venu le voir. Il savait qu'il appelait quelqu'un depuis le jour ou il avait compris qu'il était enfermé, pendant sûrement longtemps. Tout seul. C'était tellement froid dans son cœur. Mais là il y avait son ami le petit oiseau._

C'est pour ça qu'en ouvrant les yeux, il espérait le voir, pouvoir encore sentir ces petites pattes crochues sur ses doigts.

Je regardais en dehors des barreaux, là où il y avait le soleil et mon ami. Il était là, couché par terre.

Il comprit vite la situation, que son oiseau qu'il aimait tant ne respirait plus. Ne respirerait plus jamais. Parce qu'il était mort.

Pourquoi est ce qu'il ouvre plus les yeux ? Oiseau ouvre tes yeux. S'il te plait. Ouvre tes yeux. Fait cuicui, t'es tellement marrant !

Mais c'était trop tard. L'oiseau ne fera plus jamais de bruit. Il c'est tût à jamais parce qu'il aimait trop l'enfant. Celui ci tendit sa main, la sortant des barreaux. Il voulait le toucher, il voulait le serrer dans ses bras. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Pourtant il était grand. Il pouvait le toucher normalement.  
Il voulait ses pattes crochues sur ses doigts.

Il faisait de son mieux, essayant même de sortir sa tête. Mais il n'arrivait pas à l'atteindre.  
Et c'était comme si ce n'était pas la première fois. Il n'avait aucun souvenir et pourtant son cœur se serrait très fort, comme si cet oiseau n'était pas la première chose qu'il ne parvenait pas à atteindre. Les barreaux l'empêchaient de toucher ce petit être, si adorable.  
Comme une porte qui se referme à jamais alors qu'il veut toucher le soleil.  
Il se mit à hurler, et à pleurer, parce qu'en réfléchissant bien, il ne pouvait faire que ça et appeler.

Que quelqu'un soit là. Pour moi. Quelqu'un. Quelqu'un. Que quelqu'un me sorte de là.

Il appelait incessamment, et ce même en dormant. Mais il n'avait personne à appeler. Parce que la seule chose qu'il savait vivante était son nom et le soleil. Oh boule jaune qui brille. S'il te plait vient me tenir compagnie. Sors-moi de là. Moi qui me sens tout seul. 

**_Ni la solitude..._**

_Et le temps s'écoulait toujours plus lentement. Et tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était attendre avec l'espoir de celui qui n'en avait plus. ¨  
Parce que personne ne venait, qu'il dormait, puis se levait, contemplant toujours le vide.  
Aucun oiseau ne venait parce qu'aucun oiseau n'osait mourir en aimant cet enfant. Etait-ce une malédiction que d'aimer ne serait-ce qu'un peu Gokû ?_

Il regardait sans s'arrêter le soleil. Qui était sa seule compagnie bien que trop éloignée de lui. Et puis, il entendit un bruit qu'il ne connaissait pas. Ça faisait tap tap. 

**- C'est toi qui n'arrête pas de m'appeler ?**

_C'est jaune comme le soleil, et ça à un corps comme moi. Je suis tout étonné. Je relève la tête et je vois des cheveux tout jaunes. Tout courts avec un tel regard que je le regarde tout surpris parce qu'il est là. Il y a quelqu'un en face de moi. Pas un oiseau. Quelqu'un qui ressemble au soleil. Qui dit que je l'appelle. _

**- Hein ? Je n'ai appelé personne moi.**

_C'est tout ce qu'il peut dire sous l'effet de l'étonnement. Que peut-il dire d'autre ? Il est tellement heureux que quelqu'un soit venu, et même s'il à dit qu'il n'avait appelé personne, il sait parfaitement que ce n'est pas vrai, mais il faut dire qu'il est tellement sous le choc que quelqu'un soit là, qu'il le regarde, lui, le monstre enfermé pendant 500 ans même si sûrement il ignore ce surnom qu'on lui à donné. _

**- Ta voix me vrille les tympans.**

_Quelques secondes plus tard, après d'autres paroles, il tend sa main, en prononçant d'autres choses. Gokû sait que ça, il pourra toujours l'atteindre. Il peut le toucher. C'est vivant, et chaud comme le soleil. Ça brille. Ça réchauffe son cœur si froid. C'est tellement bien.  
Parce qu'aucune porte ne se referme, qu'aucun barreau ne l'empêche de l'atteindre, ce soleil rien qu'à lui. Qui réchauffe son cœur, le rends si heureux, qui fait fondre la neige, plus immortel qu'un oiseau. Il peut le toucher. Enfin. _

**- Je t'emmène avec moi, j'ai pas le choix de toute façon...**

**_Il m'a offert un monde plus brillant que le soleil._**

**_« Pourras-tu rester le soleil de ce nabot ? »_**

Fin.


End file.
